Karts (2019 film)
|writer= |screenplay= |story=Steven T. Seagle |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography= |editor=Todd Wilderman |studio= |distributor= |release=June 7, 2019 |time=104 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) | budget = $90 million | gross = $375.4 million |preceded= |followed= }} Kartz is an American animated adventure comedy film directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and co-directed by Tim Johnson from the screenplay from Phil Lord, Rodney Rothman and Roberto Orci. It was produced by DreamWorks Animation, GoGo Productions, Marvel Entertainment, Regency Enterprises and Happy Madison Productions and was distributed by Universal Pictures under the DreamWorks Animation banner in the United States and Canada and was Internationally distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the GoGo Productions banner, it is expected to be rated PG due to the series' content. Although the film stars Adam Sandler, Steven Yeun, Scott Menville, Jamie Chung, Danny McBride, John C. Reilly, Ed Helms, Michelle Rodriguez, Thomas Middleditch and Ashton Kutcher, as follows that Tom was really good at driving. It was eventually confirmed in 2015 with the film intended on being in motion-capture combined with photo-realistic computer-animation. The film title will be available for purchase in theaters on June 7, 2019 in the United States and Canada by Universal Pictures under the DreamWorks Animation banner, in RealD 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. Plot Cast Cast members, as announced by Universal, include: * Adam Sandler as Tom * Steven Yeun as Jack * Scott Menville as Sam * Jamie Chung as Jennifer * Danny McBride as Nick * John C. Reilly as Steve * Ed Helms as Tim * Michelle Rodriguez as Gwen * Thomas Middleditch as David * Ashton Kutcher as Mike Production Development Karts was in development at DreamWorks Animation since 2010. For some time, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller were set to direct the film from Phil Lord, Rodney Rothman and Roberto Orci, but by 2016, he had left the project. He was then replaced by Rich Moore. The animation challenges of the production required DreamWorks Animation to update and invent new software to handle complex tasks. In July 2016, DreamWorks announced that the film would be released on June 7, 2019, and that it would be co-produced by GoGo Productions, Marvel Entertainment, Regency Enterprises and Happy Madison Productions. On January 1, 2018, it was announced that Phil Lord and Christopher Miller had returned as the director, replacing Moore. Casting On February 7, 2018, it was announced that Adam Sandler has been cast in the lead role as Tom. On April 17, 2018, DreamWorks and GoGo Productions have announced that Adam Sandler, Steven Yeun, Scott Menville, Jamie Chung, Danny McBride, John C. Reilly, Ed Helms, Michelle Rodriguez, Thomas Middleditch and Ashton Kutcher were cast the following month. Chris Meledandri also announced newer characters will be introduced in the film. Ratings On November 7, 2018, DreamWorks and GoGo Productions have announced that the film would have to receive a film be rated PG due to the series' content. Animation As with Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, DreamWorks Animation will have the animation produced by another studio other than DWA Glendale, which handles digital production for most of DWA's films. For this film, Karts will be animated by Industrial Light & Magic and will also be animated in a combination of motion capture along with photo-realistic computer animation. ILM was previously collaborated for Strange Magic. Music In March 2019, it was announced that Henry Jackman will compose the film's score, by replacing John Williams. Jackman previously collaborated with the score mixer Alan Meyerson on the DreamWorks Animation's Monsters vs. Aliens and the Disney Animation's Big Hero 6. Release Karts is scheduled to be released on June 7, 2019 in the United States and Canada by Universal Pictures under the DreamWorks Animation banner, in RealD 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. As of March 2, 2017, it was previously scheduled to be released on March 15, 2019, but was moving to June 7, 2019 to avoid competitions with Wonder Park. Marketing * The first trailer was released on February 19, 2019 and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Captain Marvel and Wonder Park. * The theatrical release trailer was shown before Avengers: Endgame in theaters on April 26, 2019, but was never released online. The final trailer and the first to be online was released on May 17, 2019. Reception Box office As of June 4, 2019, Karts has grossed $190.2 million in the United States and Canada, and $185 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $375.3 million, against a production budget of $90 million. In the United States and Canada, Karts was released on June 7, 2019 alongside Dark Phoenix, Gwen and Dan, The Secret Life of Pets 2, Late Night and Changeland, and was projected to gross $30–35 million from 3,813 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $12.6 million on its first day, including $3.5 million from Thursday night previews, and went on to debut to $35.4 million, finishing first at the box office and marking the best-ever December opening for an animated film. The film made $16.7 million in its second weekend, finishing fourth behind newcomers Aquaman, Bumblebee, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Sarcastics and Mary Poppins Returns, and then $18.3 million in its third weekend, finishing fourth again. In its fifth weekend the film made $13 million, finishing in fourth for a third straight week. The weekend following its Best Animated Picture win, the film was added to 1,661 theaters (for a total of 2,104) and made $2.1 million, marking a 138% increase from the week before. See also * Cars * Ralph Breaks the Internet References External links Coming soon! Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:GoGo Productions films Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:Happy Madison Productions films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Adam Sandler Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Films distributed by Disney Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:2019 films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:American road movies Category:2010s road movies Category:Road movies Category:Auto racing films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:IMAX films Category:3D animated films